


buntong-hininga

by myeonandoff



Series: bighani [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Drunk I Love You, Indie Music, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, profanities
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonandoff/pseuds/myeonandoff
Summary: The closest Taeyong has ever been to love ay ang mapanood ang best friend niyang si Ten na magpakatanga para dito. Kaya naman sa abot ng makakaya niya, he tries not to get any closer than that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: bighani [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194629
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	buntong-hininga

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was actually convinced by a friend (Da, hello), to try writing a filipino fic kasi masaya daw. lol. i almost dropped this midway kasi i was so demotivated, pero nasayangan ako sa plot. 
> 
> anyway, this is based on one of my fave filipino movies: i'm drunk i love you. pero since di ko feel masyado magsulat ng angst, i took the focus away from the main characters hehe. 
> 
> and btw, the title is a reference to Johnoy Danao's "Buntong-Hininga". sana magustuhan niyo <3

2012: Year of Liberation — well, at least para sa best friend ni Taeyong na si Ten. Kasi naman, finally, matapos ang dalawang taon na pagmamakaawa ni Ten sa parents nya na mag-shift from Accountancy to Film Studies, ay pinayagan na rin sya. Di kasi pumasa si Ten sa Qualifying Exam, which justifies his argument na hindi ito ang kurso na para sa kanya. 

Taeyong could only wish the same for himself. Parehong CPA ang mga magulang ni Taeyong, kaya naman bago pa sya ipanganak ay decided na ang course na kukunin nya sa college. “Pag CPA ka na, saka ka magkakaron ng pera pang-tustos sa passion mo. Hindi advisable na pagkakitaan yan dahil baka ma-burnout ka lang,” yun ang sabi ng nanay nya noong nagtangka syang maglagay ng art-related program sa application nya for entrance exams. 

Masaya si Taeyong para kay Ten. In fact, sa sobrang saya nga nya, tinanggihan nya yung alok ng magulang nya na fancy dinner as celebration ng pagpasa nya sa Qualifying Exam, para makipag-inuman kay Ten sa dorm. Doon kuwinento ni Ten yung mga pelikula na pangarap nyang gawin, inisa-isa nya kay Taeyong yung mga scripts na na-conceptualize nya simula nung high school palang, sabay din sila nag-fantasize kung sinong mga artista ang gusto nilang gumanap sa mga characters. 

“Tapos Baks, ibubugaw na kita sa artista, kahit sinong gusto mo,” biro ni Ten.

Pulang-pula na yung mukha ni Ten, dahil sa tawanan o sa alak, di na rin alam ni Taeyong. “Baliw ka talaga,” natatawang sagot nya. 

“Sus, kunwari ka pa. Alam ko namang sa artista ka lang nagkakagusto, Taeyong. Sa dami ng gustong makipag-date sayo, mas pinipili mo pang manood ng sine mag-isa.” 

“Gusto ko lang naman maka-graduate at makapasa sa board exam, di naman makakatulong dun yung pakikipag-date,” pagpapaliwanag nya, na inirapan lang naman ni Ten. “Neknek mo,” sabi nito, sabay lagok ng natitirang beer sa boteng hawak nya. 

Tinawanan lang siya ni Taeyong. Sanay na sanay na sya sa mga antics ng kaibigan. “Lasing ka na, gago.” 

  
  


🍻

2019, seven years later, natupad na ni Taeyong ang dalawa sa goals nya, naka-graduate sya on time, Laude pa nga, at nakapasa na sa board exams. Magta-tatlong taon na rin syang nagtatrabaho sa firm na pinapangarap nya lang pasukan dati, hindi man ideal ang work set-up at ang sahod, nakaka-survive pa naman sya, so far. 

Kung si Taeyong natupad na ang ilan sa mga pangarap niya, si Ten eto, lasing pa rin, or at least, mukhang malapit-lapit nang malasing, hawak-hawak ang pangatlong bote ng beer niya ngayong gabi, hindi maialis ang titig sa stage kung saan nakatayo ang isa din sa mga pangarap nya: si Johnny. 

“Gusto ko pong i-dedicate ang susunod na kanta sa kaibigan ko, na walang sawang sumusuporta at umiintindi sa mga absurd ideas ko. Ten,” sambit ni Johnny sa mic kasabay nang paglingon sa table nila, at bigla namang nakaramdam si Taeyong ng kurot sa tagiliran nya. “I love you, _bro_!”

Mabigat na hampas naman ngayon sa balikat ang natamo ni Taeyong. “Tangina naman e, yun na yun o, I love you na, tas dinugtungan pa ng ‘ _bro’_. Badtrip,” ingit ni Ten. 

“So kailangan mananakit? Pati ako sasaktan? Kanina ka pa ah,” saway ni Taeyong. Wala pang isang oras ang lumipas simula nung dumating sya sa bar, pero naka-sampung beses na yata syang nasaktan ni Ten. Nasaktuhan niya kasi ang simula performance ni Johnny, kaya naman salung-salo niya rin lahat ng reactions ni Ten dito: isang hampas kada hagod ng boses, isang kurot sa braso kada flex ng biceps, at kurot naman sa tagiliran sa bawat ngiti nito sa direksyon ni Ten.

Isang hirit pa, gaganti na talaga si Taeyong.

“Baks naman,” paglalambing ni Ten. Mas lumapit pa ito sa kanya para umakbay at hilahin sya palapit, “na-miss lang kita. Saka alam mo namang di talaga kinakaya nitong puso ko yung kagwapuhan ni Johnny.” 

Umirap si Taeyong at lumagok ng beer. Pinapasakit talaga ni Ten ang ulo nya. “Ewan ko sa’yo, Ten. Wala bang limit ‘yang katangahan mo?” 

“‘To naman, ang KJ mo,” mahina siyang tinulak ni Ten palayo, “syempre di pa to mawawala, hindi pa ko umaamin e, pa’no kung may chance pala?” 

“Edi umamin ka na, tamang-tama ga-graduate ka na, isabay mo nang grumaduate ‘yang karupukan mo.” 

“Sakit mo magsalita, minsan na nga lang tayo magkita.” Medyo sumasama na yung tingin ni Ten sa kanya, parang bata na pinagsasabihan ng magulang. Di naman to umubra kay Taeyong.

“Ang akin lang, gawin mo na yan bago ka mag-martsa sa Linggo kung hindi kakalbuhin na talaga kita.” 

Nanahimik na rin si Ten pagkatapos non, na-realize nya rin siguro yung weight ng supposed unrequited feelings nya, at yung fact na masyado na niya tong pinatagal, hindi na healthy. 

“Grabe, Baks, pitong taon na din pala,” bulong ni Ten kay Taeyong habang papalapit si Johnny sa table nila. 

“Sabi ko dedicated sayo yung song, pero parang di mo naman ata pinakinggan,” sabi ni Johnny nang umupo ito sa harap ni Ten, medyo naka-pout pa. Nag-cringe si Taeyong deep inside. 

Isa pa ‘tong si Johnny sa mga gusto nyang kalbuhin one of these days. Paanong di aasa si Ten, e ang pa-fall? _Akala ata cute siya,_ isip ni Taeyong.

“Sorry na, si Taeyong kasi, dinadaldal ako,” nag-pout si Ten pabalik.

 _Pota_. Parang pinagsisisihan na ni Taeyong na pumunta siya rito. 

“Okay lang,” biglang ngumiti si Johnny na parang may binabalak. “Dahil diyan, sasamahan niyo ko sa La Union.” 

“ _Niyo_? Pati ako? Saka ano bang meron?” Gulat na tanong ni Taeyong.

“Kung gusto mo lang,” kibit-balikat ni Johnny. “Music festival, ngayon hanggang Linggo, may nag-invite kasi sa’kin, mukhang masaya.” 

“Linggo? E diba graduation niyo sa Linggo?” Tumingin si Taeyong kay Ten, na as usual, nakatitig lang kay Johnny.

“Uuwi tayo Sabado ng gabi, promise,” sabi ni Johnny kay Ten, with matching pleading eyes. Walang nagawa si Ten kundi tumango. 

Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Taeyong. 

“Wait lang ah,” paalam ni Johnny bago tumayo at maglakad papunta sa may stage. 

Nung sigurado na siyang hindi na sila maririnig ni Johnny, humarap si Ten kay Taeyong. “Sasama ka,” sabi niya, yung tono parang ultimatum.

“Luh? Pinagsasabi mo dyan? May pasok po kaya ako.” 

“Malay mo dun mo makilala si _forever_ mo? Minsan lang 'to Taeyong wag natin palampasin, please?” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, gusto lang naman siyang isama ni Ten para gawing buffer sa posibleng galit ng nanay nito, which, in his opinion, is very reasonable. “May pasok nga ako, Ten. Marami akong dapat tapusin, saka ubos na rin VL ko, 'di na talaga pwede.”

“Sige na Taeyong, kailangan kita dun. Promise ko sa’yo, aamin na ako sa La Union, kaya kailangan andun ka. Sino nalang yayakap sakin if in case, alam mo na?” 

Kahit ano pang internal discourse ni Taeyong tungkol sa kung gaano ka-importante yung trabaho na iiwan niya, wala paring makakapantay sa pag-aalala niya kay Ten. Pwedeng may pumalit sa kanya sa trabaho, pero bilang best friend ni Ten, wala. 

“Di ako bayad nun ah, pag ikaw hindi pa umamin, uuwi kang kalbo.”

🍻

  
  


Gustuhin man ni Taeyong na makisali sa harutan nina Ten at Johnny sa biyahe papuntang La Union, hindi na niya talaga kaya. Bukod sa tatlong bote ng beer na nainom niya sa bar kanina, pagod at puyat pa siya dahil sa trabaho. Drained na talaga ang energy niya ngayong araw, ngayong buong linggo, actually. At itong long drive pa-La Union lang ang chance niya para makatulog ng at least more than 3 hours. 

Nature na ng trabaho ni Taeyong ang maging demanding, hindi lang sa oras, minsan pakiramdam niya dinedemand na din nito ang buong pagkatao niya. Lalo na ngayon na nagsimula na ang tax season, patong-patong ang deadlines, ilang kliyente ang dapat i-handle nang sabay-sabay, iba’t ibang engagement teams ang kailangang i-manage. Stressed talaga si Taeyong, pero sanay na siya. In fact, this week, isang beses palang siya nakakauwi ng bahay. Bilang may shower naman sa office, nagdala na siya ng damit na good for one week. Mahirap, walang work-life balance, madaming naco-compromise, pero mabilis ang career growth sa trabahong ‘to, at ito yung priority ni Taeyong.

Kaya naman, nagulat din siya sa sarili niya na pumayag siyang sumama sa dalawa. Subconsciously, siguro alam niyang kailangan niya rin ‘to. Kahit saglit, tatakas muna siya, para sa sarili niya, pero mostly para kay Ten. Simula kasi nung huling taon ni Taeyong sa college, naging sobrang busy na niya, from reviewing for his board exams, hanggang ngayon dahil sa work, kaya feeling niya, madami na siyang pagkukulang bilang best friend ni Ten. 

Supportive naman si Taeyong na kaibigan kay Ten. Masaya siya kapag masaya si Ten — may it be due to something as grand as bagging awards from an intercollegiate film festival, or to something as trivial as “ _single na ulit si Johnny!_ ” 

Sa totoo lang, Taeyong thinks Johnny brings out the best in Ten. In a way, parang si Johnny ang naging muse ni Ten. Sa feelings niya para kay Johnny, dun siya nakakakuha ng inspiration para sa mga sinusulat niya, at ng motivation kapag alam niyang andyan si Johnny para suportahan siya. Kaya kung sa kanya ibibigay ang choice, gusto niya talagang sila ang magkatuluyan.

Noong mga unang taon, si Taeyong pa yung nagpapalakas ng loob ni Ten. “ _Baka naman kasi ikaw talaga yung gusto niya, baka natatakot lang na may magbago sa inyo”,_ madalas niyang sabihin noon kay Ten sa tuwing may matatapos na relasyon si Johnny. Pero sa kabila non, siya rin ang nakakaintindi sa mga pigil na ekspresyon sa mukha ni Ten kapag may ipapakilalang bago si Johnny. Tuwing umiiyak si Ten habang kumakain ng ice cream, nire-recount yung mga signs na akala niya mutual na yung feelings, si Taeyong ang kasama niya. Ang hindi niya maintindihan, kung bakit hindi parin nawawalan ng gana si Ten kahit na ilang beses na siyang nasaktan.

Gustong-gusto na niyang sabihin, “life is too beautifully complex to let yours revolve around one person”, pero alam niya na ang isasagot ni Ten. Hindi niya maiintindihan. Never pa kasi siyang na-in love. 

Hindi naman sa hindi siya nagkakagusto sa iba, may mga occasional crushes naman siya, bukod pa sa mga artista at fictional characters. Pero out of instinct (or probably as a defense mechanism), pinipigilan ni Taeyong maging close sa kanila, or kung mangyari man yon, for some reason, nakakahanap siya ng rason para ma-turn off, hanggang sa nawawala na yung pagka-crush niya. 

Para kasing subconsciously, iniiwasan niyang ma-attach. Natatakot siyang iasa sa iisang tao yung happiness niya, yung aabot point na hindi na siya mabubuhay kung wala yung tao na yun sa buhay niya. Ayaw niyang umasa, dahil kung papalpak, siya lang rin naman ang masasaktan. Mas okay na yung sarili niya nalang ang meron siya, at least sya lang ang accountable sa lahat ng gagawin at mararamdaman niya. 

Isa pa, sa estado ng buhay ni Taeyong, mas prefer niya nang maging single. Walang magagalit kung hindi siya umuuwi, kung hindi siya free every weekend para makipag-date, hindi niya kailangan iupdate ang kahit sino kung anong kinain niya for lunch o kung kumain ba siya ng dinner. Wala siyang oras para don. Basta sa ngayon, kuntento si Taeyong sa buhay niya. 

  
  


🍻

Hindi fan si Taeyong ng beach, as a clean freak, sobrang nasestress siya dahil kahit anong lakad ang gawin mo, mapupuno at mapupuno ng buhangin ang sapatos o tsinelas mo, ang uncomfortable. Pero nagpakaladkad siya kay Ten papunta sa isang bar pagdating nila sa La Union, dahil mas uncomfortable ang maiwan sa kwarto kasama ni Johnny. 

Pagkadating kasi sa transient room na binook nila through Airbnb, dumiretso agad sa kama si Johnny para matulog dahil napagod sa biyahe, habang si Ten, kahit isang oras lang ata natulog, ay parang nabuhayan pagkakita sa beach at nagyaya agad uminom. “Dali na Taeyong, sayang naman yung isang gabi kung itutulog lang natin.” 

Alas-onse ng gabi, at buhay na buhay ang beachfront. Magkakatabi ang mga bars, at halos lahat, puno. Maraming foreigners, and for one second, kinabahan si Taeyong na baka kung anong kalokohan na naman ang maisip ni Ten. Pero nakahinga din siya agad nung hilahin siya nito sa corner ng isang bar at kumuha ng table na pandalawang tao lang. Si Ten na ang umorder, siya na daw ang manlilibre dahil graduating na siya, finally. 

“Naks congrats talaga, finally gra-graduate na rin!” Bati ni Taeyong habang sumisipsip sa cocktail.

“Grabe ka talaga sa’kin. Si mama nga, proud na proud, ipapasara ata ang lahat ng kalye sa barangay. Baka akalain may fiesta.” 

“Wow, poon ka?” pang-aasar ni Taeyong kaya nakakuha ng kutos galing kay Ten. “Pero joke lang, congrats talaga, I’m happy for you.”

“Happy din ako kasi tangina, nakakapagod na mag-aral, at nakakapagod nang marinig yung tanong ng mga kamag-anak kung kailan ba ko gra-graduate.” 

Tumaas ang kilay ni Taeyong dito. “Sino ba may kasalanan? Sino bang nagda-drop ng subjects para makasabay sa lahat ng klase ang ‘ _best friend’_ niya?”

“Aray ko,” kumapit si Ten sa dibdib, “grabe yung atake?” 

“Nagsasabi lang ng totoo.”

“Hoy dalawang beses lang yon! Saka kung makapagsalita ka akala mo malinis ka,” lumagok muna si Ten ng beer bago nagpatuloy, “sino kayang nagsusulat ng paper para sa crush?” 

Muntik maibuga ni Taeyong yung iniinom niya. “Isang beses lang yon! And correction, partners kami non at sadyang pabuhat siya, kaya nga bilis kong na-uncrush. At saka nahiya naman ako sa’yo, e kulang nalang ikaw na rin mag-defend ng thesis ni Johnny.” 

“Sumama ka ba dito para pasamain ang loob ko? Ha? Lee Taeyong?” 

“Nagpapaalala lang.” 

Walang nagsasalita ng ilang minuto, habang si Ten kumakalma. Pulang-pula na siya dahil sa pang-aasar ni Taeyong. 

“Pero seryoso na,” umpisa ni Taeyong, “anong plano mo? Kailan ka uusad?” 

Huminga nang malalim si Ten bago humarap kay Taeyong. “One of these days, promise, magco-confess ako. Di ko alam anong mangyayari, pero kung sakaling talo, matatanggap ko naman. Hindi naman na kami araw-araw magkikita e, makakalimutan ko rin yan.” 

“Sure ka?”

“Hindi, pero bahala na.” 

Natawa nalang sila pareho at binago ang topic. Pinag-usapan nila ang mga recent ganap sa kanya-kanya nilang buhay. As usual, mas maraming ambag si Ten, dahil trabaho at bahay lang naman lagi si Taeyong. 

Syempre kasali rin ang update sa love life ni Johnny, na magda-dalawang buwan na palang single. Kinagulat naman ito ni Taeyong, kasi si Johnny yung tipo ng tao na hindi mabubuhay nang walang jowa. 

“Edi umaasa ka na naman niyan?” Tanong niya kay Ten.

“Hindi, tanga,” sagot ni Ten na parang iniiwasan ang mata ni Taeyong.

“Wala kang maloloko dito.” 

“Alam mo ikaw, ba’t di mo nalang palakasin loob ko ‘no?”

Natawa lang si Taeyong at itinaas ang isang kamay, “excuse me! Isang bucket nga po ng Red Horse dito!” 

Nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan nila nang ilang oras, halos magu-umaga na nung nagdesisyon silang bumalik na sa hotel, pareho na rin kasi silang inaantok. 

Na-enjoy naman ni Taeyong ang unang gabi sa La Union. So far, di pa naman niya pinagsisisihan ang pagsama niya.

  
  


🍻

  
  


Kinaumagahan, pinakaunang nagising si Taeyong. Sobrang sakit ng ulo niya, at gusto niyang murahin ang body clock niya kung bakit kahit walang alarm ay nakasanayan niya nang gumising. Alas diyes palang ng umaga, at kahit anong pikit ni Taeyong, hindi na niya mabawi yung tulog.

Pagkabangon, parang nag-intensify yung sakit ng ulo niya sa nakita niya — sa kabilang kama, si Ten at si Johnny, magka-cuddle. _Scam ata ‘to_ , isip ni Taeyong. Sa nakikita niya, hindi naman halatang walang pag-asa si Ten. Napakamot ng ulo si Taeyong bago pumasok sa banyo, lalabas nalang siya at baka may makita pa siyang mas malala mamaya. 

Paglabas ng kwarto, dumiretso si Taeyong sa bar kung saan sila uminom ni Ten kagabi. Bilang morning routine, kailangan ni Taeyong ng kape. At dahil pakiramdam niya mas sasakit ang ulo niya kung maghahanap pa siya ng coffee shop, nag-settle nalang siya sa lugar na pamilyar.

Hindi na ganoon karami ang tao, wala ngang tao dun sa bar maliban sa nagbabantay sa counter. Umorder si Taeyong ng iced coffee dahil yun lang ang kape sa menu nila, at umupo sa may bench sa labas.. 

Sa di kalayuan, napansin ni Taeyong na may sineset-up na stage. Siguro ito yung music festival na tinutukoy ni Johnny. May mga colorful bean bags sa harap ng stage, at sa paligid ay may mga malaking speakers at spotlights. Sa gitna ng stage, may isang lalaki na may bitbit na gitara, kinakalikot niya yung wire na nakakabit dito at sinusubukan tumugtog, soundcheck siguro para mamaya. 

Nabanggit ni Johnny na mostly indie bands and singers ang invited sa music fest na ‘to. Well, kaya rin naman na-invite si Johnny dito, kasi his circle consists mostly of those people, bilang isang musician din. Hobby kasi ni Johnny na magsulat ng kanta whenever he can, and he’s confident enough din to put himself out there para magperform sa harap ng mga tao. Obviously, isa din yun sa mga major reasons bakit hulog na hulog si Ten, talented daw.

Well, hindi niya masisi si Ten sa part na ‘yon. Interesting nga naman talaga na magkaron ng passion for music. At least meron siyang concrete outlet ng mga gusto niyang ilabas. Napaisip si Taeyong kung ano ba yung outlet niya, parang wala. Kaya siguro laging magulo ang utak niya, laging nago-overthink. Pero given the free time that he has, hindi rin naman ata niya afford mag-commit sa ganon. Saka nalang siguro pag—

“Hi.” 

Muntik dumulas sa kamay ni Taeyong yung baso na hawak niya. Sobrang nabigla siya sa nagsalita, akala niya aatakihin siya sa puso. Kumalma muna sya nang ilang segundo bago harapin yung bumati. 

_Tangina,_ di siya sanay sa mga biglaang atensyon. Lalo na kapag ganito, stranger ~~na pogi~~ , at nakangiti na halatang hindi lang direksyon ang hihingin sa kanya. Sa mga pagkakataon na tulad nito, parang instinct ni Taeyong ang mag-patay malisya. Kaya ang una niyang nasabi, “ako ba?”

Natawa yung lalaki, at na-realize ni Taeyong na siya yung nasa stage kanina. Hindi naman niya in-expect na ganito pala ‘to sa malapitan. 

“Ikaw lang naman tao dito.” Nakangiti pa rin siya, at pinipilit ni Taeyong na hindi ma-conscious. 

Uminom si Taeyong ng iced coffee, as an effort para icompose ang sarili niya. “Ah, ano pong kailangan niyo?” 

“Tatanungin ko sana kung saan mo nabili ‘yang iced coffee,” nagkamot ng ulo yung lalaki bago magpatuloy, “kaso mukhang di ka ata satisfied diyan.” 

“Ha?” Nagtaka si Taeyong, parang wala namang masama sa lasa ng kape. Sumipsip siya ulit, at na-realize niyang mukhang may point nga si kuya, bukod sa ‘di na ‘to malamig, _lasang watered down na Kopiko 3-in-1_. 

Nabigla si Taeyong nang humalakhak yung lalaki sa harap niya. Nakakahiya man, pero napatitig si Taeyong kasi ang cute niya pala, yung mata halos nakapikit, at ang cute din nung dimples. Pero mas nahiya si Taeyong nung nagsalita ulit ito. “‘Wag ka naman maingay, baka naririnig ka nung nagtimpla niyan.”

“Oh my god,” napatakip si Taeyong sa bibig. “Nasabi ko ba yon?” 

“Malakas.” 

Gusto nang ilibing ni Taeyong yung sarili niya sa buhangin, habang yung kausap niya, tinatawanan lang siya. _Tama ba yon?_

Aalis na sana si Taeyong nang pigilan siya nung lalaki. “Gusto mo sumama? May sinasabi silang cafe malapit dito, mga 10-minute walk, masarap daw dun.” 

_Joke time ba ‘to?_ Kung makapagsalita naman ‘tong si kuya, parang close na sila. Bago pa makatanggi si Taeyong ay nagsalita ulit yung lalaki habang nakatingin sa may likod niya. 

“Dali, bago ka pa awayin nung barista.” 

Nag-panic si Taeyong at siya na ang kumaladkad sa lalaking di niya kakilala.

🍻

  
  


Medyo maraming tao sa café na pinuntahan nila, bukod sa masarap _daw_ kasi na kape, ay aesthetically pleasing din yung place, _instagrammable._ Pati ata yung kasama ni Taeyong — si Jaehyun, nagpalitan na sila ng pangalan kanina — ay instagrammable din. Kanina pa kasi may nagpapapicture sa kanya, at si Taeyong pa ang inuutusan na kumuha nung iba. Mga tatlong litrato siguro bago sila maka-order. 

“‘Yung totoo, artista ka ba? Di kasi ako updated sa showbiz ngayon e,” di na niya napigilang itanong nung nakaupo na sila. 

“Hindi ah, sadyang gwapo lang siguro.” 

“Yung hangin dito sa loob mas malakas pa kaysa sa labas, 'no?” 

Tumawa nang malakas si Jaehyun kaya may mga napatingin sa table nila. “Bakit? ‘Di ka ba agree?” 

_Agree_ , muntik masabi ni Taeyong, buti nalang nagsalita ulit si Jaehyun, “mas gwapo ka nga e, kaso akala siguro nila masungit ka kaya natakot magpa-picture.” 

‘Di na napigilan ni Taeyong at napasabunot na siya sa sarili niya. _Landian ba ‘to? ’_ Di siya prepared. Tumatawa-tawa lang si Jaehyun sa harap niya kahit na irapan niya pa ‘to. 

Though di niya maitatanggi sa sarili niya na kinikilig siya. _Tangina, Taeyong umayos ka nga!_ Bulong niya sa isip niya, kaso parang bigla niya ring narinig yung boses ni Ten sa utak niya, _go na bes, minsan lang naman ‘yan._

“So, Taeyong,” Jaehyun cleared his throat, “what brought you here sa La Union?” 

_Right,_ inayos ni Taeyong ang sarili at humarap ulit kay Jaehyun. “Kinaladkad lang talaga ko ng friends ko, for the music fest daw.” 

“So, di ka familiar sa mga performers?” 

Umiling si Taeyong, “no. ’Di talaga ko updated sa music scene ngayon, actually not with anything siguro na hindi related sa trabaho ko.” He chuckles bitterly.

“Bakit? Ano bang trabaho mo? Sobrang demanding ba?” 

“Boring ‘yun, wag natin pag-usapan,” sabi ni Taeyong while taking a sip of his flat white. “Ikaw nalang, magpe-perform ka mamaya?” 

“Ah,” namula bigla si Jaehyun, at kung cute siya kanina pa, mas cute ngayon, gustong gusto nang kurutin ni Taeyong yung mga pisngi. “Oo, pero sa gilid lang ako. Acoustic guitar tinutugtog ko sa banda namin.” 

“Nice. Matagal na kayong band? Sikat siguro kayo ‘no? Kaya madaming nagpapapicture sa’yo.”

“Hindi nga,” tumawa siya nang mahina. “Bago palang kami, wala pang one year. Pinilit lang din ako ng mga orgmates ko nung college, di talaga ko interesado sa ganto nung una.” 

“E ngayon?” 

“Well, masaya naman, enjoy naman ako most of the time. Saka natuto na rin ako mag-compose ng music, dati kasi tugtog lang talaga ganon. Pero yung lyrics, 'di ako makabuo e, ewan ko ba.” 

“Bakit naman? Walang inspiration?” Nagugulat si Taeyong sa sarili niya kung bakit biglang ang daldal niya na, di naman siya normally ganito lalo na sa mga taong kakakilala niya lang. Usually, hindi siya magsasalita kung hindi naman siya tinatanong. 

Umiling si Jaehyun. “‘Di ko pa nararamdaman yung ganung feeling, yung deep enough para maging cheesy. No offense sa mga exes ko.” 

_Exes_. Parang gustong magtakip ni Taeyong ng mukha. Bigla siyang nahiya para sa nonexistent ex niya. 

“Ikaw?” Follow-up ni Jaehyun. “Ever felt that for someone?” 

Kung bakit pa kasi siya nagtanong. Ang dami nang pinagsisisihan ni Taeyong sa punto na ‘to, pero kailangan niyang mag-act normal for the sake of his pride. 

“Never,” lumunok siya bago humarap uli kay Jaehyun. “I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship.” 

Napanganga si Jaehyun, “seryoso ba?” 

Tumango si Taeyong at uminom ng kape para maitago yung hiya. Kung saan man nanggagaling ‘yun, di niya alam. Proud single-forever-slash-self-love advocate pa siya kani-kanina lang e. 

“Wait, imposibleng walang nagkakagusto sa’yo. Mataas siguro standards mo.” 

At this point, pakiramdam ni Taeyong sinumpa siya nung bata siya, na sa tuwing may makikilala siya, may it be a new friend, classmate, or co-worker, ay maririnig niya ang sentence na ‘to. _Akala ko pa naman iba si Jaehyun._

Huminga siya nang malalim, at humigop ng masarap na kape. _It’s a good day, Taeyong,_ bulong niya sa sarili, bago nagsalita, “hindi naman ganon ‘yon.” 

“Eh ano? Natatakot ka?” Nakangiti si Jaehyun playfully, parang nang-aasar pa. Habang si Taeyong, medyo nag-short circuit na yung utak kasi parang bigla siyang na-hotseat. 

Hindi nagsasalita si Taeyong kasi nag-iisip siya ng way para i-divert yung topic. Kaso iba ata intindi ng kasama niya. 

“Ah so natatakot ka nga? Bakit? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Wala naman akong sinasabi?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “Silence means yes.” 

“Corny amputa.” 

Natawa na naman si Jaehyun nang malakas. “Cute mo. Pero ano nga kasi?”

“Chismoso ka ‘no?” Umirap si Taeyong, kunwari hindi big deal na natawag siyang cute.

“Just trying to keep the conversation going,” ngumiti si Jaehyun, and it made Taeyong feel something. “Saka I find you interesting e, bakit ba?” 

“Excuses,” Taeyong scoffs. “Pero para matahimik ka na, ayoko ng attachments, okay? Ewan ko rin, basta ayoko lang, di ko feel.”

“Pero bakit?” 

“Kakasabi ko lang diba? Hindi ko nga feel. Ang kulit mo.” 

Natawa si Jaehyun at biglang nag-lean closer sa table para abutin ang ilong ni Taeyong, “sungit”. 

Nag-init ang mukha ni Taeyong. Inangat niya yung mug para kahit papano matakpan yung pagbablush niya, sana lang hindi pansin ni Jaehyun na ubos na yung kape niya. 

“Ewan ko sa’yo.”

“Pero tanong ko lang,” pinatong ni Jaehyun ang kanang siko sa mesa and rested his chin on his hand, “ano bang tipo mo?” 

Napataas ng kilay si Taeyong, “bakit mo tinatanong? Type mo ko?” 

Nabibigla nalang talaga si Taeyong sa mga nasasabi niya. Basta ginagawa niya ang best niya not to look flustered sa mga nangyayari. 

Although something shifted inside him nung tignan niya si Jaehyun. Kasi naman, namumula bigla yung tenga ni gago. _Kinikilig ba siya?_

“Grabe biglang humangin, na-feel mo yon?” sabi niya, habang nakaiwas pa rin ng tingin.

“Gaya-gaya ka.”

Natawa na naman si Jaehyun nang malakas and Taeyong has half a mind na hilahin na siya palabas dahil agaw-eksena siya masyado. “Cute mo talaga.” 

Their conversation went on na kinagulat din ni Taeyong. Tama rin siguro yung sinasabi ng iba, na masarap din kumausap ng strangers minsan. This is very unlike him, pero medyo nacomfort siguro siya sa fact na Jaehyun doesn’t know anything about him, walang expectations, assumptions or anything. 

Madaldal si Jaehyun, madami siyang nakwento kay Taeyong lalo na tungkol sa banda niya. Apparently, na-invite lang si Jaehyun sumali nung mga juniors niya nung nakita siyang tumutugtog sa simbahan. Si Mark, yung lead guitarist at vocalist, he came from a family of musicians, at nung sinabi niya sa tatay niya na gusto niyang magbanda, he was given enough support and connections. 

It may sound like napilitan lang si Jaehyun, pero Taeyong can feel, from his tone and the way he talked, na gusto niya rin naman talaga yung ginagawa niya, and that he’s fond of his bandmates. 

Pinangako niya rin kay Taeyong na ipapakilala siya sa banda when they have the chance. _For what?_ Gustong itanong ni Taeyong kaso lang baka maging awkward. 

Surprisingly, madami rin siyang nakwento kay Jaehyun. Mostly tungkol kay Ten, na dahilan ng pagsama niya sa La Union, at sa pagkatanga ni Ten sa kaibigan nito. Which also led to him admitting na ito mostly yung dahilan bakit iniiwasan niyang ma-attach. 

“Hindi ko kasi siya maintindihan. I mean, bakit di pa siya natuturn-off dun e wala naman siyang napapala?” pagra-rant ni Taeyong. 

“Well, baka kasi there’s something about it na nagpapasaya sa kanya? Nabanggit mo na sobrang close nila, maybe the little moments that they have together make all the pain worth it?” 

“Or tanga lang talaga yung kaibigan ko. Sa pitong taon ba naman, hindi pa ba na-overpower ng sakit yung _little_ moments na yun?” 

“Alam mo ikaw,” natatawang sagot ni Jaehyun. “Not everything is absolutely measurable kasi, Taeyong. Lalo na sa feelings, the heart is not a good measuring tool. If something makes my heart beat faster, it doesn’t necessarily mean na it’d do the same to yours.” 

“Alam ko naman ‘yon,” Taeyong sighs. “And yung sinabi mo, it just validates my fear, sobrang uncertain talaga kaya ayoko.” 

“‘Di ka talaga nagpapatalo, no?” 

Nagkibit-balikat si Taeyong, “not when I’m right.”

Natigil saglit ang usapan nila dahil dumating yung pangalawang order na nila ni kape. Gustong sabihin ni Taeyong na dito, sure siyang pareho nang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso nila dahil pareho na ata silang nakakatatlong sunod-sunod na tasa ngayong araw. 

Pero hindi na rin naubos ni Taeyong yung huling order niya dahil maya-maya, nag-ring na yung cellphone niya. Noon niya lang rin nakita na marami na palang texts si Ten, at lampas ala una na pala. 

“Uy, I have to go,” he says while standing up. Agad-agad din namang tumayo si Jaehyun nung tumayo siya. “Thanks Jaehyun, it was nice meeting you.” 

Di nakapagsalita si Jaehyun agad, he looked dazed habang nakatingin kay Taeyong na naghihintay ng sasabihin niya. “Oh, uhm, see you around, Taeyong? Please?”

Natawa si Taeyong before nodding, “see you around.” 

  
  


🍻

  
  


“Saan ka ba galing? Gulat ako paggising namin wala ka, tas ang tagal na hindi ka pa bumabalik,” pangatlong beses na sigurong tanong ni Ten pagkalabas ng banyo. 

Nasa transient room sila ngayon, silang dalawa lang, si Johnny naman yung MIA this time. 

“Nagkape nga ako, ulit-ulit? Alam mo namang may mamamatay pag di ako nakapagkape. Kung hindi man ako, baka ikaw.” Nakaupo si Taeyong ngayon sa kama niya, tinitipa ang cellphone para isearch yung café na pinuntahan nila ni Jaehyun. In fairness, magaganda nga ang reviews. 

Nagsoscroll siya sa IG posts nung café nang magsalita ulit si Ten, “e bakit ang tagal? May nakilala ka ‘no?” 

“Tanga,” yun nalang ang nasabi ni Taeyong kasi di naman siya magaling magsinungaling. Buti nalang, at that very moment, naka-receive ng text si Ten mula kay Johnny, naghihintay na raw siya sa labas. 

“Mamaya ka sa’kin,” pagbabanta ni Ten bago sila lumabas. 

  
  


Pagkalabas ni Ten at Taeyong sa transient, nakita nilang may kausap si Johnny na hindi nila parehong kakilala. Matangkad ‘yung lalaki, makinis, parang never naglaro sa labas, maganda din yung mukha, epitome ng _soft boy._

“Ah guys, si Jungwoo nga pala, friend ko,” pagpapakilala ni Johnny sa kasama niya. “Jungwoo, this is Ten, and this is Taeyong. We met in college.” 

“Hi,” bati nung Jungwoo. “I met John in high school naman, nung totoy pa siya.” 

“Uy grabe ka,” mahinang hampas ni Johnny sa balikat ni Jungwoo habang natatawa. “If I know, crush mo pa ko nun.” 

Jungwoo playfully rolled his eyes, “kapal.” 

“Anong nakakatawa dun?” iritang bulong ni Ten.

Bago pa mapansin nung dalawa yung expression ni Ten, nagsalita na si Taeyong, “nice meeting you, Jungwoo.” 

Napatigil yung tawanan nung dalawa, halatang medyo nakalimutan na may kasama sila. Johnny cleared his throat first bago humarap ulit kina Taeyong.

“So, anong gusto niyong kainin?” tanong ni Johnny. 

Kung kanina parang bad mood, nabuhayan naman ngayon si Ten sa thought ng pagkain. “Bagnet! Final na, walang kokontra.” 

“Okay, sure bag—“

“Uhh John,” mahinang pagtawag ni Jungwoo, “vegan ako, remember?”

“Kasama pala siya?” di napigilang itanong ni Ten, na binigyan lang ng pointed look ni Johnny.

“Sige, sa iba nalang tayo kumain.” 

Ngayon palang, parang alam na ni Taeyong yung ending ng trip na ‘to para kay Ten. Pero he’s glad na sumama din siya, either as a shoulder to cry on, or bilang tagahawak kung may sabunutan man na mangyayari mamaya kung hindi makapagpigil si Ten sa inis.   
  


🍻

  
  


After ng late lunch nila, na puro dahon lang naman, dahil wala namang proper vegan restaurant na malapit, nagpaalam si Johnny dahil kailangan daw niyang maghanda para sa set niya, si Jungwoo din, kahit wala namang nagtanong. Turns out, isa pala siya sa organizers ng event. 

Ten and Taeyong took this as a chance para kumain ulit, syempre may kasamang inom. Buti nalang masarap yung sisig sa nearby bar na napuntahan nila. 

Nagrant lang naman si Ten tungkol sa mga nakakainis na bagay na na-observe niya kay Jungwoo, mula sa way of talking, pati ata sa paraan ng paghinga ni Jungwoo may nasabi si Ten. Well, normal naman sa kanya to sa tuwing may pinapakilala si Johnny. Except this time, Taeyong can’t help but agree dahil takam na takam na rin siya sa bagnet kanina. 

Pero aaminin ni Taeyong, medyo nagpapasalamat siya kay Jungwoo dahil mukhang nawala na si isip ni Ten na magtanong kung saan talaga nagpunta si Taeyong kanina. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang magkwento, gusto niya actually, kaya lang, knowing Ten, baka hanapin pa nito si Jaehyun at gumawa pa ng paraan para iset-up sila ni Taeyong, nakakahiya. 

By 6pm, niyaya na siya ni Ten sa may stage dahil magsisimula na raw yung show. Sayang naman daw kung ‘di nila maabutan, ito pa naman yung dahilan ng pagpunta nila. 

Hindi pa naman masyadong crowded pagdating nila, nakakuha pa sila ng empty space na may mat sa may gitna. 

Nagsimula yung show, at na-enjoy naman ni Taeyong. Chill lang din kasi yung mga tao sa paligid, hindi ganon ka-crowded, may enough space to breathe and to enjoy the good music. Parang yung usual acoustic nights lang sa mga bars sa Manila, except mas maganda yung scenery dito dahil beach.

Nagperform yung banda nila Jaehyun, and Taeyong can’t stay still kasi ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Unconsciously, nakafocus lang siya kay Jaehyun, who kept looking at him din sa buong duration ng performance. Hindi alam ni Taeyong kung dahil ba sa alak, o sa titig ni Jaehyun, pero nag-iinit na yung mukha niya. 

Ibang-iba yung dating ni Jaehyun sa stage. Kung kanina, cute at charming siya, ngayon parang ten times more attractive dahil ang hot pala ni Jaehyun when he’s in his element. From the way he held his guitar to the way he stared at Taeyong, it made Taeyong wonder how it would feel to be held like that.

Natapos yung performance, and Taeyong shook those thoughts out of his head. _Tunog manyak, Taeyong, ‘wag nang uulitin._ Pero nabigla talaga siya, dahil kanina mukhang baby lang si Jaehyun with his pinkish cheeks at dimples, di niya agad naisip na he can be this dangerous pala.

His ~~improper~~ train of thoughts were broken nang kalabitin siya ni Ten na parang may sasabihing importante. “Baks, crush ata ako nung gitarista, yung pogi? Kanina pa tingin nang tingin sa’kin.” 

“Kapal mo naman?” Biglaang nasabi ni Taeyong, “sa’kin kaya nakatingin.” 

“Hoy?” Legit yung pagkagulat ni Ten dahil hindi naman ganto si Taeyong. “Sige, pustahan, tanungin ko yan mamaya.” 

Parang kinabahan si Taeyong, pag may sinabi kasi si Ten, gagawin niya talaga. Nakakahiya naman kung iaapproach niya pa si Jaehyun para dun.“‘Wag na, sus. Basta sa’kin nakatingin, maniwala ka nalang.” 

“Kapal ng mukha neto.”

Buti nalang si Johnny na yung kasunod na nasa stage, agad-agad din na na-distract si Ten. Di na nagulat si Taeyong, yung itsura at reaction ni Ten, walang bakas ng pagkainis kanina kay Johnny dahil sa pagsama kay Jungwoo. 

A couple of bands later, DJ naman yung sumunod na umakyat ng stage. Nagstart na siyang magplay ng party music, at yung audience na kani-kanina lang ay naiiyak sa mga acoustic songs na tugtog ng nga banda, ay sumasayaw na ngayon at may kanya-kanyang bitbit na bote ng alak. 

Hindi naman ganto yung trip ni Taeyong. Kaya naman habang si Ten, nagsimula nang makipag-socialize, siya naman ay nagsimula nang maglakad paalis, baka babalik nalang siya sa room nila. 

Pero hindi pa man siya nakakalayo, hinarang na siya ni Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong, pwede mo ba kong samahan?” tanong niya, pero dahil sobrang lakas ng music, yung labi niya halos nakadikit na sa tenga ni Taeyong, at halos magdikit na rin ang mga dibdib nila. 

Hinihiling nalang ni Taeyong na hindi nararamdaman ni Jaehyun yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Kaya naman isang malakas na “sure” nalang ang nasagot niya para lumayo na ito agad. 

In his periphery, nakita nyang nakangiti si Ten sa kanya na parang nang-aasar. Inirapan niya lang bago sumunod kay Jaehyun. Pero a minute later, naramdaman niyang nag-vibrate ang phone niya, a text from Ten:

“tanga ka rin minsan, kung pumayag ka sa pustahan edi sana may pera ka ngayon”

Natawa naman si Taeyong at nagreply agad: 

“sus, dagdag mo nalang yan sa pang-inom mo bukas” 

Mga sampung middle finger emojis lang naman ang natanggap niya bilang reply. 

  
  


🍻

  
  


Taeyong doesn’t trust anyone easily. Siguro kasi, nature ng trabaho niya ang kwestyunin lahat ng bagay, at nadadala niya to sa personal life niya. Kaya ‘di niya alam sa’n siya nanggaling nung pumayag siyang sumama kay Jaehyun sa kung saan. 

Kanina pa rin nakahawak si Jaehyun sa kamay niya. Ang dami kasing tao sa dinaanan nilang bar para bumili ng drinks, at may time na muntik na siyang di makasunod kay Jaehyun. Pero kahit ngayon, kahit wala nang tao sa nilalakaran nila, magkahawak pa rin sila ng kamay. Napaisip ni Taeyong kung tactic ba ‘to ni Jaehyun para di siya magtanong, pero paano niya nalaman na nanghihina si Taeyong sa ilalim ng malambot niyang kamay? 

Nakarating sila sa isang deserted spot sa may beach, few meters away from the after party, from the noise. Naririnig pa rin nila yung faint sound ng party music, pero mas kalmado dito. 

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Taeyong pagkaupo sa buhangin. Nagbukas si Jaehyun ng isang bote ng beer at inabot ito sa kanya. 

“Wala naman,” sabi ni Jaehyun bago uminom ng beer sa boteng hawak niya. “Parang gusto lang bigla ng tahimik. Napagod akong kasama yung mga tropa ko, ang iingay kasi.” 

“E bakit ako kasama?” 

Lumingon si Jaehyun sa kanya at napakamot ng batok, “ayaw mo ba? Sorry di ko naisip baka may iba ka palang plano. Okay lang naman, Taeyong, kung gusto mong bumalik sa party.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but chuckle, kasi eto na naman, para bang everything Jaehyun does is cute to him. “Tinatanong ko lang naman, curious lang. ‘Di naman sa ayaw kitang kasama.” 

“So gusto mo rin akong kasama?” 

“Jaehyun naman,” reklamo ni Taeyong kasi nag-iinit na naman ang mukha niya. 

“Biro lang,” sabi ni Jaehyun habang natatawa. “Ano kasi, nag-enjoy ako sa time natin kanina, I wanted to see you again. Saka pala, may aaminin ako sa’yo.” 

Inangat ni Taeyong ang ulo niya from being buried in his hands at tumingin curiously kay Jaehyun. Kung hindi siya naghahallucinate, he saw Jaehyun blush bago nilayo ang tingin sa kanya. Lumunok si Jaehyun at kitang-kita ni Taeyong yung paggalaw ng adam’s apple niya. _Eto na naman._

“Kagabi,” panimula ni Jaehyun, “dun kita unang nakita, nung umiinom kayo ng friend mo. And I don’t know, sorry if creepy pero you caught my attention kasi. Hindi ka mawala sa isip ko, kaya nung nakita kita kaninang umaga habang nagsa-soundcheck kami, I took it as a sign na I should approach you. I’m sorry talaga.” 

“So, type mo nga ako?” di napigilang itanong ni Taeyong, kasi masyado nang seryoso si Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong!” Napatakip si Jaehyun ng mukha and Taeyong found it adorable kaya natawa siya. Pero after a few seconds, tumingin ulit sa kanya si Jaehyun, “but I’m serious, I’m sorry if I, you know, creeped you out a bit.” 

“Uy ano ka ba. Bakit ka nagsosorry? Pinagsisihan mo ba?” 

Jaehyun shook his head firmly, “no. If anything, I’m very grateful pa nga.” 

“Ako rin,” Taeyong smiled sincerely, na binalik naman ni Jaehyun sa kanya. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Ineenjoy lang ni Taeyong yung lamig ng hangin, kasabay ng warmth galing sa beer na iniinom nya, at sa presence ni Jaehyun sa tabi niya. Ngayon niya lang na-realize, he’s been craving for this kind of peace pala. Yung tahimik ang utak, yung for a moment pwede niyang kalimutan yung mga bumabagabag sa kanya. 

Pero maya-maya lang, he couldn’t stop himself from being curious. Kung sa ibang lugar, or ibang pagkakataon kaya sila unang nagkita, ganito pa rin kaya? Taeyong wonders if gusto niya pa rin makasama si Jaehyun pag nasa ibang sitwasyon na sila, o kung dahil lang ba sa lugar kaya maganda yung pakiramdam niya. 

“Sa tingin mo, if we decide not to keep in touch, may chance kaya tayo na magkita ulit, like accidentally ganon, sa Manila?” di na niya napigilang itanong. 

Humarap naman si Jaehyun sa kanya, and he looked, shocked? Disappointed? Kitang kita ni Taeyong yung pagbabago-bago ng expressions sa mukha niya, bago siya lumunok at nagsalita, “gusto mo ba?”

“Honestly speaking, hindi ko alam. Kasi alam ko pagbalik ko, iba na ulit ang priority ko, mawawalan na ulit ako ng oras para sa sarili ko. Alam mo na.” 

Parang ang lungkot pala. Parang ayaw na ni Taeyong bumalik. Napainom nalang siya ng beer, straight, to distract himself with the heat that came with it. Pero one-third palang ng bote ang sumasayad sa lalamunan niya, napatigil siya sa sinabi ni Jaehyun.

“Hindi mo ko mami-miss?” 

“Puta— Jae-“, bulalas ni Taeyong. Di siya makapagsalita nang maayos dahil sa pagkasamid. Tinapik-tapik naman ni Jaehyun ang likod niya habang natatawa.

“Sige, if we’re not contacting each other after this, let me ask you something then,” Jaehyun looked at him straight in the eyes, at parang nanliit si Taeyong. “Gusto mo ba ‘ko, Taeyong?” 

A thousand thoughts passed through Taeyong’s head. Hindi niya ma-explain, pero the moment was telling him to say _yes_ , kaso dominant trait niya talaga ata yung mag-play safe when his feelings are put on the spot, kaya ang nasabi niya, “but we just met. I mean, you’re a good person naman, Jaehyun, pero kaninang umaga lang kita nakilala.” 

Natawa si Jaehyun, “hindi naman kita inaalok ng kasal, Taeyong. Ang tanong ko, kung gusto mo ako, ngayon, sa oras na ‘to. Kung gusto mo ba na ako yung katabi mo, yung kausap mo, yung tinitignan mo? Gusto mo ba ako?” 

Jaehyun was looking straight into his eyes, para bang may hinahanap. Napaisip din si Taeyong, _it wouldn’t hurt to be honest naman, diba?_ So he looked back straight into Jaehyun’s eyes din and whispered “oo.”

“So, sulitin na natin ‘to? Okay lang ba sa’yo?”

“Ang alin?”

Lumapit si Jaehyun nang sobra, yung hininga nya medyo mas mabilis, dumadampi sa mukha ni Taeyong. “Ito,” bulong niya, bago ilapat ang labi niya sa labi ni Taeyong. 

For a while, andun lang sila, nakaupo sa buhangin, with nothing but the moonlight to illuminate their surroundings. Mabagal ang galaw ng mga labi nila, pero yung mga braso nila, nakapalibot na sa isa’t isa. 

Kung titignan sa malayo, parang relaxed lang si Taeyong, pero yung eagerness at excitement na meron siya deep inside, parang kumukulo. Ganito pala yung feeling, mas masarap pa sa beer, mas masarap pa yata sa malambot na kama pagkatapos ng isang mahabang araw. 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nilayo na ni Jaehyun ang mukha niya, pero yung pagkakakapit ng bisig nya kay Taeyong, hindi niya inalis. Pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga, ngayon lang na-realize ni Taeyong na halos maubusan siya ng hangin. 

_Pero worth it, tangina,_ isip niya.

“Tara sa room ko?” biglang tanong ni Jaehyun. Taeyong was too dazed to deny him.

  
  


🍻

  
  


Sabi ni Ted Mosby, “nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m.”, pero itong nangyayari kay Taeyong, alas dos y media ng madaling araw, sa loob ng hotel room ni Jaehyun, feels everything but the opposite of good.

Being inexperienced, sobrang na-insecure si Taeyong nung una. Pero Jaehyun was so considerate. Kada galaw niya, tinatanong niya kung okay ba kay Taeyong, and he was very very patient to guide Taeyong pag may gusto siyang subukan. 

Hindi rin madamot si Jaehyun sa compliments, at pinapatunayan niya yung sincerity ng mga ‘yon through his words and actions. At ramdam na ramdam ni Taeyong, sa mga bulong ni Jaehyun, sa paghawak sa kanya, at sa pagdampi ng mga halik. 

Nakakahiya mang aminin, pero 'di sigurado si Taeyong kung ilang beses siyang nilabasan. Kasi naman, titig palang ata ni Jaehyun, grabe na yung epekto sa kanya. Kung naturn-off man si Jaehyun don ay hindi niya pinahalata. 

Sobrang caring ni Jaehyun. Pagkatapos nila, huminga lang siya ng limang minuto tapos bumangon para kumuha ng basang bimpo. He was more gentle ngayon sa after care, pinunasan niya si Taeyong nang dahan-dahan that Taeyong swore ito pa yung mas nagpaantok sa kanya, ang gaan ng kamay. After non, tumayo ulit siya para kumuha ng fresh underwear at isinuot kay Taeyong. 

Nung kinukumutan siya ni Jaehyun saka na-realize ni Taeyong, _sarap pala sa pakiramdam ng inaalagaan._ For a moment, nawala sa isip niya yung mga paniniwala niya dahil parang gusto niyang ma-in love. 

Sobrang drowsy ni Taeyong, hindi niya alam kung gising ba siya o tulog nung sinabi niya, “tangina, Jaehyun. I love you.” 

  
  


🍻

  
  


Pagkagising ni Taeyong, hindi agad siya bumangon. Bukod sa masakit ang katawan niya, sinubukan niya munang i-recall ang mga nangyari. Unti-unti na namang nag-init ang mukha niya nung naalala niya, by the tiniest detail, yung ganap kagabi. Sobrang nahihiya siya lalo na’t katabi niya lang si Jaehyun, sleeping soundly a few inches away from him sa iisang kama. 

Ano nang gagawin niya? Hindi alam ni Taeyong dahil first time niya naman ‘to. Nagdadalawang-isip siya kung babangon na ba siya at aalis, o matutulog-tulugan hanggang magising si Jaehyun. Kaya lang, may biglang pumasok sa isip niya.

_I love you._

Putangina _._ Hindi nga pala niya napigilang sabihin yung kagabi. Sobrang nakakahiya, halatang amateur. _Taeyong, ang bobo mo talaga._

Dahan-dahan siyang bumangon, kahit medyo mabigat ang katawan niya, at pinulot ang mga damit sa sahig bago pumasok sa banyo para magbihis. Pagkatapos ay dumiretso na siya palabas, bahala na lang kung nagising na si Jaehyun, at napansin na wala na siya. 

Dumaan muna ulit siya sa malapit na coffee shop para mag-takeout ng kape dahil sobrang sakit ng ulo niya. 

🍻

Bago pa makapasok si Taeyong sa transient inn na tinutuluyan nila, bumungad na agad si Ten sa kanya. Nakaupo ito sa veranda sa may entrance, may hawak na bote ng Red Horse. 

“Good morning,” bati ni Taeyong at tumabi sa kanya. “Aga niyan ah.” 

“Morning. Kailangan ko ‘to, pampaantok, di ako nakatulog e,” mahinang sagot ni Ten. 

“Sira ulo ka ba? Ang aga-aga, baka sakitan ka ng tiyan niyan.” 

“Sakit na nga ng puso, sasakit pa tiyan.” 

Tumingin si Taeyong kay Ten para obserbahan, may mali sa kaibigan niya, “okay ka lang ba?” 

Humarap si Ten sa kanya at dun palang napansin ni Taeyong na namamaga yung mga mata nito, parang umiyak magdamag. 

“Nag-confess ako.” 

Gustong magpanic ni Taeyong, parang alam na niya ang nangyari. Pero ayaw niyang mag-overreact dahil baka lalong hindi magkwento si Ten, at imbes na macomfort ay mainis pa sa kanya. Kaya naman di nalang siya nagsalita, at tumango nalang to encourage him to continue.

“Si Jungwoo,” tumungga si Ten sa bote, at huminga nang malalim bago magpatuloy, “yung motherfucking vegan na si Jungwoo. He was his first love. Siya yung nag-invite kay Johnny dito, at pumayag agad yung gago kasi gusto niya raw subukang magsimula ulit.” 

Mangilid-ngilid na yung luha ni Ten, pero halatang pinipigilan niya. Kitang-kita ni Taeyong yung halo-halong emosyon sa mukha ng kaibigan niya — lungkot, sakit, inis. 

“Putangina talaga. Pinaghandaan ko ‘to e, nag-ipon ang ng lakas ng loob. Tapos siya rin pala, may ibang pinagiipunan ng lakas ng loob.” Humarap ulit si Ten sa kanya, “ang pathetic ko sorry. Nadamay ka pa sa katangahan ko.” 

Taeyong reached out for Ten’s left hand and squeezed it, “ano ka ba, kaya nga ako sumama ‘di ba?” 

Tahimik lang sila ng ilang minuto, hinahayaan lang muna ni Taeyong na kumalma yung kaibigan niya. Sa dami nang beses na nasaktan si Ten dahil kay Johnny, ito ata yung time na pinaka-composed siya. Alam ni Taeyong na pinipigilan lang ni Ten mag-breakdown, kasi sino ba namang hindi? Pitong taon ba naman yung build-up tapos ang ending, rejection? 

Gustong gusto niya nang yakapin si Ten, alam niyang yun yung kailangan ng kaibigan niya, pero alam niya rin na hindi yun yung gusto ni Ten. Iyong magmukha siyang weak at fragile sa harap ng ibang tao, at habang andyan si Johnny. 

“Tumawag pala si mama,” sabi ni Ten na medyo kalmado na. “Pinapauwi na niya ko mamaya.” 

“E paano? Sinabi mo sa kanya?” tanong ni Taeyong, referring to Johnny, bilang nakarating sila dito sakay ng kotse niya. 

Ten chuckled lightly, “sa kanya tumawag, actually. Nangako naman siya na ihahatid niya ko sa bahay.” 

Hindi sigurado si Taeyong kung anong sasabihin, kung paano ibibring-up na mas maganda siguro kung hindi na sasabay si Ten dun. Pero ayaw niyang pangunahan. Instead, he just decided to make sure of something. 

“Okay kayo?” tanong niya. 

Umiiling-iling si Ten while chuckling bitterly, “sorry siya nang sorry, akala niya galit ako sa kanya. Sabi ko, wala namang sense, naiintindihan ko naman. Hindi naman niya ginustong magka-feelings ako sa kanya.” 

_Tangina_ , _bakit pa kasi umabot sa ganito?_ Gustong-gusto niyang sabihin. Kung ang sakit na para sa kanya ang makita ang kaibigan niya na ganito, paano pa si Ten? Hindi lang siguro isang daang ulit yung sakit. 

Mag-iisip na sana siya ng ibang topic para i-divert yung usapan, pero naunahan siya ni Ten.

“Anyway, ikaw? Sabay ka pauwi?” 

“Malamang.” 

“ _Malamang,”_ pangma-mock nito, “e pa’no yung ka-one night stand mo?” 

Naibuga ni Taeyong yung iniinom niyang kape. “Gago ka.” 

“Uy hindi dineny,” tawang tawa na si Ten. “Sabi na 'di ka na virgin e.” 

“Tangina mo, manahimik ka.” 

Gusto sana niyang asarin pabalik, pero di niya magawa kasi baka tuluyan nang humagulgol si Ten dito.

  
  


🍻

  
  


Hapon pa daw sila makakaalis dahil may biglang kailangang ayusin sa sasakyan ni Johnny. Kaya napagdesisyunan nila na maglibot-libot muna habang naghihintay sa tawag ni Johnny. 

Kuwinento na rin ni Taeyong yung tungkol kay Jaehyun. In full detail, mula sa “hi” hanggang sa “i love you.” 

Oo, kung madidistract nito saglit yung kaibigan niya mula sa pagkasawi, willing si Taeyong na isugal ang kahihiyan niya. 

Expected niya na yung mga pang-aasar at malalakas na tawa ni Ten. Ang hindi niya inexpect, ay yung kakaladkarin siya nito papunta sa kung nasaan sa tingin nila si Jaehyun para daw magpaalam bago sila umuwi. 

“Bilisan mo na, magpapaalam ka lang naman e,” sabi ni Ten, habang hinihila si Taeyong papunta sa direksyon kung nasaan ang backstage, kung saan tumatambay ang mga magpe-perform. Nagpupumiglas si Taeyong sa kapit niya, “hindi na nga kasi kailangan, Ten. Wala naman na akong balak makipagkita.” 

“O, exactly,” napatigil si Ten at humarap sa kaibigan. “Wala namang mawawala sa’yo, so, sulitin mo na. Para namang di mo gusto ‘yung tao, hingi ka lang goodbye kiss, dali.” 

Hinampas naman siya ni Taeyong sa braso, “gago.” Natawa si Ten, at saka hinila ulit si Taeyong. “Kung makapag-blush ka naman parang di mo pa natikman.” 

“Tangina, Ten, ‘yang bibig mo ha!” 

Nakarating sila sa may gilid ng stage. Sa kabila ng makeshift barrier, andun yung mga magpe-perform. Yung iba nagkukuwentuhan, may mga nagpa-practice at the last minute, at merong mga nag-aayos ng makeup at kanya-kanyang buhok. Si Taeyong, kahit natatanaw palang yung area, parang automatic na hinanap ng mga mata niya si Jaehyun. 

“Huy,” tinapik siya ni Ten, “ikaw na bahala dito, ah? Mag-CR lang ako.” Bago pa man siya pigilan ni Taeyong ay nakalayo na ito.

Binalik ni Taeyong ang atensyon niya sa backstage area, at eksakto naman niyang nakita si Jaehyun...may kasamang babae. Busy si Jaehyun sa gitara, habang si ate, nakatayo sa gilid niya, parehong nakahawak sa gitara yung mga kamay nila, almost touching. May mga maliliit din na ngiti sa mukha nila, parang may pinag-uusapan na sila lang ang nakakarinig. Maganda si ate, mahaba ang buhok, makinis, at sa tingin ni Taeyong, matangkad din. She and Jaehyun wouldn’t look bad together. Parang nawalan na ng lakas ng loob si Taeyong, sinabi na nga ba niya kay Ten na di na ’to kailangan. Ano bang inaasahan niya? Gustong pagtawanan ni Taeyong ang sarili niya. _You’re pathetic._

Tumalikod si Taeyong, at nagsimulang lumakad palayo. Pero siguro nakakatatlong hakbang palang siya nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya. Maraming tao, maingay ang paligid, kaya naisip ni Taeyong na baka guni-guni niya lang at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Kaso lang narinig niya ulit yung pangalan niya, parang mas malapit na ngayon. At nung humarap na siya sa source ng boses, kaharap niya na si Jaehyun. 

“Taeyong.” Ayan na naman yung ngiti ni Jaehyun, yung may kasamang dimples, parang gusto na namang manghina ng mga tuhod niya, para bang gusto niyang kalimutan ni Taeyong yung nakita niya kanina. “Kanina pa kita hinahanap, bakit di mo ko ginising bago ka umalis?” 

Pero hindi yata effective, hindi niya kayang i-distract si Taeyong, not in that short span of time. “Bakit pa?” 

Hindi niya alam kung anong meron sa sinabi niya, na-exaggerate niya siguro yung inis sa tono niya kasi biglang nawala yung ngiti ni Jaehyun, parang nabigla na nalungkot. Gusto nang umalis ni Taeyong, ayaw niya ng ganito, ang awkward. Pwede bang pabayaan nalang siyang umalis ni Jaehyun? 

“Ha? Anong bakit pa?” Disappointment was evident in Jaehyun’s voice, pero gusto na talaga ni Taeyong na magpaalam.

“Look Jaehyun, I was also looking for you kasi gusto ko sanang magpaalam. Pero parang busy ka yata, so I’ll keep it short. Bye,” sinabi niya in one breath. Jaehyun looked so confused, nakakunot na yung noo niya, at parang may sasabihin pa kaya inunahan na ni Taeyong. “Sige na, balik ka na dun, baka hinahanap ka na ni ate.”

Bago pa man makapaglakad si Taeyong ay hinawakan na siya ni Jaehyun sa braso. “Ano bang sinasabi mo? Sinong ate? At anong bye?” 

“‘Yung babaeng kasama mo dun, busy ata kayo e. Sige na, Jaehyun.” 

“Teka lang, Taeyong, tumingin ka nga muna sakin.” May certain authority sa boses ni Jaehyun kaya parang automatic na napatingin si Taeyong sa kanya, mata sa mata. “Nagseselos ka ba?” 

Nag-init ang mukha ni Taeyong. _Ako? Magseselos? For what?_ Gusto niyang sabihin, pero baka kasi ma-offend si Jaehyun. Di niya na rin alam, di niya maintindihan. Hindi siya nagselos, naiinis siya, kasi kanina pa niya ini-imagine yung mga posibleng maging reaction ni Jaehyun pag nakita ulit siya, at wala ni isa dun ang makita si Jaehyun na busy sa ibang tao. Bago pa man maitanggi ni Taeyong ay nagsalita ulit si Jaehyun.

“Wala kang dapat ipagselos, Taeyong. Si Juda yun, batchmate nila Mark, nagpapatulong lang mag-tono ng gitara. If it relieves you, pwede ko siya tawagin para ipakilala, kasama boyfriend niya. I swear, Taeyong, we’re not even that close--”

“Jaehyun, wait.” Kumapit si Taeyong sa braso ni Jaehyun to get his attention, at napa-face palm. _Ano na ba nangyayari?_ “Nainis lang ako, pero di ako nagseselos. At wala akong pakialam sa kanya, okay?” 

Biglang tumawa si Jaehyun, yung cute, yung halos nakapikit, namumutok yung pisngi, at sobrang defined ng dimples. Gustong panggigilan ni Taeyong pero nalilito na talaga siya. 

“No need to be so flustered, Taeyong,” sabi ni Jaehyun in between giggles. “I’m giving you all the rights to be jealous.” 

Nag-init ang pakiramdam ni Taeyong, mula pisngi, pababa hanggang sa nag-iinit na talaga ang buong katawan niya. Feeling niya pinagpapawisan na siya, dahil sa hiya siguro. At baka sa kilig pero ayaw niya lang aminin. “Di ata tayo nagkakaintindihan, Jaehyun.”

“Hindi talaga,” bigla na namang naging seryoso si Jaehyun. “Ano ba yung sinasabi mong ‘bye’? Uuwi ka na?” 

Sasabog na yata ang puso ni Taeyong. Yung mga mata ni Jaehyun, nakakapanghina. He almost couldn’t find his voice, kaya nagpapasalamat talaga siya na hindi pa siya nakakainom ngayong araw. 

“Oo. Kailangan na kasing umuwi ni Ten, wala akong makakasabay kung di pa ko sasabay sa kanila.” 

“Akala ko ba sabi natin susulitin natin to?” May halong inis sa boses ni Jaehyun, at hindi alam ni Taeyong ang dapat niyang maramdaman. Gusto niyang mainis, kasi ano bang karapatan ni Jaehyun para mainis sa kanya? Pero nao-overwhelm siya, kasi _tangina, desperado ba siyang makasama ako?_

Pero kailangan niyang maging rational. ‘Yung dahilan bakit siya nandito, si Ten. Para suportahan at i-comfort si Ten. Kailangan siya ni Ten. Kahit na nanghihina na siya sa titig ni Jaehyun, kailangan niyang maging firm. “Sorry talaga, Jae--”

“Taeyong,” pareho silang lumingon sa pinaggalingan ng boses ni Ten, na naglalakad papunta sa direksyon nila. “Ready na daw yung kotse. Tara na?” 

Hindi ata napansin ni Ten si Jaehyun, kasi nagulat siya nang magsalita ito. “Hello, uhm Ten?”

Tumingin muna si Ten kay Taeyong, parang nagtatanong kung anong meron, bago sagutin si Jaehyun. “Hello, nice meeting you!” 

“Ikaw din. Listen, okay lang ba if mag-stay si Taeyong? I brought my car din naman, ihahatid ko siya bukas, safe and sound, I swear.” 

“Uy oo naman,” mabilis na sagot ni Ten kaya nagulat si Taeyong. 

Humarap siya kay Ten, nagaalala kasi siya. Mahaba ang biyahe pauwi, at baka umiyak lang siya dun mag-isa. Pero Ten just gave him a reassuring smile and a half-hug to whisper, “okay lang ako. Don’t worry about me, text kita agad.” 

Wala naman nang nagawa si Taeyong kung hindi ang magpaiwan. 

  
  


🍻

Tutugtog pa raw ang banda ni Jaehyun kaya pinaupo niya muna si Taeyong sa may audience. Sinubukan niyang mag-enjoy, pero nacoconscious siya kasi siya lang yung mag-isa dito, either couples or groups yung nasa paligid niya. 

Buti nalang saglit lang ang hinintay niya bago sumalang yung banda ni Jaehyun. Nagulat si Taeyong kasi si Jaehyun yung nakatayo sa gitna, dun sa place ng lead. 

“Final song na po ng banda namin for tonight, sana hindi niyo kami makalimutan pagluwas niyo” si Jaehyun na ngayon ang nagsalita sa mikropono na kinagulat ng ilan sa nanonood. “Tungkol sa huling kanta namin, matagal ko nang naisulat yung melody, pero kagabi lang ako nagkaroon ng inspiration para sa lyrics. Sana magustuhan niyo.”

_Kagabi? E ‘di ba si Taeyong lang naman ang nakasama niya kagabi? Sinulatan ba siya ni Jaehyun ng kanta?_

Nag-init ang mukha ni Taeyong, bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya, parang gusto na niyang tumakbo palayo. _Huwag kang assuming,_ sabi niya sa sarili. Pero nung naglakas loob siyang iangat ang ulo para tumingin kay Jaehyun, nakatitig lang ito pabalik sa kanya, at ngumiti bago magsimulang kumanta:

> _“Giliw, kung pahihintulutan mo ako_
> 
> _Ipagkakatiwala ko sana sa’yo ang puso ko_
> 
> _Alamat lang ba ang pahinga ng dalawang puyat sa_
> 
> _Pira-pirasong mga bugtong, nagtatanong”_

_Tangina, seryoso ba ‘to? Para kay Taeyong ba ‘to?_ Parang gusto nalang magtago ni Taeyong sa ilalim ng buhangin bago pa mapansin ng ibang tao kung kanino nakatitig si Jaehyun. Pero yung boses ni Jaehyun, kasabay ng titig niya, kept him from moving even an inch.

> _“Giliw, kung pahihintulutan mo ako_
> 
> _Ay ipapakilala ko sana sa'yo ang buong mundo”_

Taeyong already loved Jaehyun’s speaking voice, pero ni isang beses hindi niya in-imagine kung paano siya kumanta. Alam niyang marunong ito, bilang musician naman talaga, imposibleng maging sintunado. Pero yung ganda ng boses ni Jaehyun, hindi niya maipaliwanag. Malalim pero parang magaan, buo pero may tamang halo ng hangin, na para bang bulong, deretso sa puso. 

> _“Giliw, kung pahihintulutan mo ako_
> 
> _Ang aking hangganan ay ipapamalas ko sa'yo”_

Hindi itatanggi ni Taeyong, tumindig ang balahibo niya, unang segundo palang na marinig ang boses ni Jaehyun. Yung pagdaloy ng dugo sa mga ugat niya, yung init na unti-unting bumalot sa katawan niya, at yung bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, halos kapantay nung naramdaman niya kagabi, habang hinahalikan siya ni Jaehyun, habang yung malalambot niyang kamay ay naglalakbay sa balat ni Taeyong. 

Napatingin si Taeyong sa paligid. Gusto niya sanang usisain ang reaksyon ng mga tao, kung katulad din ba ng epekto ng boses ni Jaehyun sa kanya yung sa kanila. Hindi niya alam, pero parang bigla niyang gustong ipagdamot sa iba itong pagkakataon na ‘to, itong kanta na sinulat ni Jaehyun, at si Jaehyun mismo. 

> _“Giliw, 'pinakikiusap ko sa'yo_
> 
> _Sana'y pakaiingatan 'yang puso ko”_

  
  


🍻

  
  


“May pagka-makata ka pala,” komento ni Taeyong. Nakaupo na sila ngayon sa buhangin, medyo malayo sa mga tao, sa ingay. 

“Nagustuhan mo ba?” 

Tumango si Taeyong. “Unexpected sobra. Medyo conyo ka kasi.”

“Baliw, ‘di ganun yon,” natatawang sagot ni Jaehyun. “So? Anong sagot mo? Tatanggapin mo ba?” 

Nakangiti si Jaehyun, yung parang nang-aasar. Pinigilan ni Taeyong mahiya at kiligin at tinaasan ito ng kilay. “May magagawa ba ako? Baka umiyak ka pa kung hindi.” 

May lumabas na tunog na parang tili sa lalamunan ni Jaehyun bago niya isandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Taeyong. 

“Hala? Okay ka lang?” 

Naramdaman niyang umiling si Jaehyun. “Hindi, kinikilig ako.” 

Humalakhak si Taeyong. _Tangina,_ ano ba ‘tong nararamdaman niya. Parang ang gaan-gaan ng lahat. Dapat kinakabahan siya e, kasi bago ‘tong pinasok niya, nangangako na siya sa taong kakakilala niya lang. Hindi niya alam, malakas ang tibok ng puso niya, pero hindi dahil sa kaba. Iba ‘to, para may kung ano sa tiyan niya na nakakakiliti, hindi niya mapigilan ngumiti. 

“Taeyong,” mahinang tawag ni Jaehyun mula sa balikat niya. “May nakalimutan pala 'kong sabihin kagabi.” 

“Hmm? Ano yon?”

“I love you too.” 

_Pinaalala pa talaga._ Nag-init ang mukha ni Taeyong sa hiya habang si Jaehyun, halos himatayin sa lakas ng tawa. 

“Bahala ka diyan,” galit na sabi ni Taeyong at akmang tatayo nang kumapit si Jaehyun nang mahigpit sa bewang niya.

“Joke lang,” sinandal ulit ni Jaehyun yung ulo niya sa balikat ni Taeyong at hinigpitan ang kapit sa bewang niya, “dito ka lang.” 

Humarap siya kay Jaehyun, pero dahil nakasandal parin ‘to sa balikat niya, yung cheeks at dimples lang ang nakikita niya. 

“Pasalamat ka cute ka.” 

“Salamat,” nakangising reply ni Jaehyun.

Napailing nalang si Taeyong. Di niya sigurado san siya dadalhin nito, basta ang alam niya, masaya yung pakiramdam niya ngayon. Yun naman ang mahalaga diba? 

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay finally done! hehe. honestly didn't expect this to be that long, initially parang 5k words lang sana haha, but i think dahil to sa biglaang stress ko sa trabaho, dito ko binuhos. charot. 
> 
> Jaehyun's song at the end was "Pahintulot" by Shirebound & Busking. mga 1,000 times kong pinakinggan ata yon while writing hahaha. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it <3


End file.
